Re:Creators Episode 20
Before the Reverberation Disappears Somebody receives the power of creation, and the spirit is redeveloped from their passion(Zankyō ga Kieru Sono Zen ni" (残響が消えるその前に Somebody receives the power of creation, and the spirit is redeveloped from their passion.)) is the twentieth episode of the [http://recreators.wikia.com/wiki/Re:Creators Re:Creators] anime series. It aired on September 2nd, 2017. Short Summary Following Selesia's death, Rui's "Gigas Machina" runs out of power while Altair simply laughs. Enraged by this, Hikayu charges at her, only for Altair to take away her abilities. This causes Meteora to realize that Altair has gained the audience's acceptance, removing the limitations on her abilities. In response to this, the creators use their secret weapon, Sirius; a creation with the same powers as Altair, based on the final design made by Setsuna. Knowing they cannot defeat her, the creators have Sirius use her abilities to absorb Altair into herself. With Altair seemingly defeated everyone breaths of sigh of relief, until Sirius empales Yūya with several swords. It is then revealed that, because Sirius didn't have a personality, Altair was able to take control of her body. She then proceeds to easily defeat Shō , leaving only Blitz to fight her as the real world begins to collapse. In response, Sōta proposes to the Creators that they use the Creation he made. Meteora tries to bring Sōta 's creation of the real world and, because Magane used her ability to make the audience accept it, it works. The creations are then transported to a train station where they are confronted by Setsuna, much to Altair's shock. Synopsis Gallery Re Creators - 20 - Large 01.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 02.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 03.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 04.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 05.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 06.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 07.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 08.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 09.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 10.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 11.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 12.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 13.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 14.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 15.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 16.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 17.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 18.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 18.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 19.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 19.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 20.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 21.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 21.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 22.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 23.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 24.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 25.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 26.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 27.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 28.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 29.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 30.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 31.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 32.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 33.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 34.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 35.jpg Re Creators - 20 - Large 36.jpg Category:Episodes